


All the Stars In the Sky

by NotEvenWithAMilkshakeCat



Series: All the Stars In the Sky [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenWithAMilkshakeCat/pseuds/NotEvenWithAMilkshakeCat
Summary: Just some semi-slam poetry I'll probably never preform. About the void.
Series: All the Stars In the Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858528
Kudos: 1





	1. The Most Influential Quote I've Ever Heard

The most influential quote I’ve ever heard

is that we all die twice.

Once, when we actually die,

and again when our name is spoken a final time.

I guess the goal of life then

is to never die that second death.

To do everything we can to keep everyone else still speaking our names.

No matter what the cost.

Even if it’s only one day longer.


	2. Maybe That's Why We're All Screaming Into The Void

Maybe that’s why we’re all screaming into the void

trying our best to never die the second death.

Never be forgotten.

If I can leave my mark on this world, if I can be remembered, _let me_.

In a life so fragile and short,

where I spend so much time railing against my shell,

please god if you’re out there,

_let me be remembered._

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as two chapters because it's poetry and I can do what I want.


End file.
